Untamed & in Charge
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Paul and Bella. NO idea where this story is going yet. So any Ideas PLS feel free to hand them over, you will get full credit in that particular chapter. Alex Meraz is a babe and a regulation Hottie! Rated T for violence and maybe Lemon?
1. Childhood

**Hey guys it is yours truly. Bella and Paul is awesome and amazing. Alex Meraz is SEXAY!!!!!! If you have any ideas for me in any Chapter, just let me know.**

Untamed & in Charge

**PPOV**

My life started out like shit. I was born to and abusive mother and a messed up father. If it wasn't mom beating on me, it was dad coming drunk, high or both. When he came home like that mom resorted to beating me for it. By age 5 I had 15 broken bones and 3 concussions. I was a frequent to the La Push hospital, so everyone of course knew who I was and my story.

At age 10 I started to retaliate. When dad came home I left, When mom beat me I fought back, which ended in brawls. Soon I started winning these fights and hurting mom. If dad came home w/ Women when mom wasn't home. I sent them away and helped my dad. Okay it was more like stuffed his head into warm and cold buckets of water. That really sobered him up.

When I turned 12 my dad left us leaving me to deal with my abusive mother. She often came home drunk with men and took off into her room with them. In the morning she would come out and beat me. Every time I fought back, I normally won and she would start throwing things. She tore through the house in a rage, she was like a tornado leaving destruction in her wake. I would clean up the mess without sayign anything, like I had fro the past 7 years. Since I was like 5 I had fended for myself cooking,cleaning, homework, school. You name it I could do it by myself. I did odd jobs around the community for money to get groceries, clothes and school supplies.

When I was 15 my mom and I got in a big fight over the guys that she brought home every night. The yelling soon escalated into a fist throwing match. Well one thing lead to another and I soon threw a punch that knocked her out. I walked out of the house down to First Beach, little did I know she was dead by the time I got home.

My life officially sucked.

**I know that you guys know, that there is a little gray button below the story, for reviews. So press the buttn and leave commetns. Comments are like Alex ( not really )**


	2. The Fight

As usual I felt like shit. It happens alot, but more so this week than ever. I was hot, fevery and my body felt like it was stretching and expanding. I truly and utterly felt like I was exploding. There was no way it was happening though. I mean come on who just explodes for no good reson unless they ate a bomb. Which was highly unlikely for me cause I make all my own food.

Recently Sam Uley the leader of the La Push "gang" had been checking me out, he always looked at me expectantly like he was waiting for em to join his little gang or soemthing. That was never going to happen, he is such a mature asshole. All he and his friends are huge, as in muscle and body mass. None of them were under 6' and they all weighed about 200 in sheer muscle. What I wouldn't give to have a body like that, then all the girls would be after my hide. Not like alot arn't already, but hey what can I say I am a sexy guy. I never really dated cause I have an atitude problem diagnosed as ADAD or Anger Distress Action Disorder. Or when ever I get really angry I lash out and hurt people. ADAD had controlled my life, High School sucked and still does as I am only a junior. The only Junior in all of La Push High without a family.

I felt sick and like I was gonna throw up or explode, either or both. But I hadn't missed a day of school since I was 5. I had always been strong, no sickness or broken bones had kept me from school not ever. I had been strong and relentless since I was 5, there was no way I wa quiting and givign up now. Just because of some little sickness. In all honesty, I m not okay, I feel like shit. My head is pounding, my body feels like it s on fire and any sudden movement makes me feel as if I m going to throw up. The drive to school was dreadful. My body just ached and my concentration was going astray. I was happy when I reached the school parking lot. I rested my head on the steering wheel and took deep breathes. I knew I was early so I just sat in the same position not caring how I looked. I heard the bell ring in the distance. I pulled myself out the truck and grumbled.

The morning was probably the worst in my life. I felt worse than I did earlier. The pain was everywhere, I felt as if my body just wanted to tear apart. My friend Jared hadn't showed up yet, and I was just chilling with Dave and Aaron. We had all been buddies since like 4th grade, inseperable. But Jared and I were atached at the hip. WE had known each other since we were 5 he had helped me through everything. We were like twins or some thing.

Where s Jared? I pulled my head up off my arms and looked around the table. We were currently sitting in the cafeteria.

I don t know, I text him this morning, but he never text me back I hadn t even noticed that he hadn t turned up.

He s probably ill as well Dave commented. I just nodded.

Listen man, I really think you should go home. You look like shit! Aaron told me. I just lowered my head on to the table and tried to block out the voices in the cafeteria. Why is it that when your ill everything seems to sound so much louder. The buzzing of everyone speaking was making my head spin. The mindless giggling of a group of girls on the table next to us was the final straw. I swiftly sat up and glared over at the girls.

What s up, Paul? Dave asked me concerned. I ignored him as I stood up, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

He s probably finally listening to me and is going home I heard Aaron say as I started to walk away. I turned and forced my glare on him. He seemed shocked.

Nobody tells me what to do I snared and growled in his direction before pulling myself out of the cafeteria, I was vaguely aware of people watching me. The doors swung shut behind me and the peaceful, empty corridor was heaven. I dragged myself down the halls, stumbling every so often. I stopped in front of my locker. I went to open it but my body was too weak. I slid down on to the cool floor, my head resting gently on the locker behind me. The coolness from the surfaces was relaxing and calmed my tense muscles down. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes.

Guilt over took me as I thought of how I had just spoken to Aaron. He didn t deserve that, neither did Dave. They were both just looking out for me and I throw it straight back into their faces. As soon as my body is functioning properly, I will go and apologize.

What s up with you Paul? I heard a vile, manly voice say in front of me. I knew who it was instantly. Matt. I am not in the mood for a fight. How did I not hear him coming? I ll just ignore him. Not going to answer me This is how it started every time, whether it was me taunting him or him taunting me. Both ways it was settled with a fight, but today no way was I throwing the first punch. Hopefully he will just go away. Answer me He was getting pissed now. I couldn t help but let the smirk pull at my lips when I realized how I didn t have to say a word for him to get irritated.

It went quiet and I breathed out deeply thinking he had left. I listened. The hall was too quiet. The air around me moved and I quickly ducked my head as a something smashed into the locker, where my head once was. What the hell? I heard Matt s voice echo in the corridor. He was right in front of me. I opened my eyes and moved my head back up. He had a look of shock written across his features. How-how did you move so fast? He stuttered and started to back away. I felt my body shake as I stood up, suddenly feeling stronger. In fact, I felt invincible. His question struck me as odd. What does he mean move so fast? All I did was move away from his fist .when I had my eyes closed. I shocked myself, but I composed it quickly and smirked at him. He was still moving backwards along the corridor. I felt a breeze blow on the side of my face and turned to see Bella had just walked through the cafeteria door and swung it shut. She hadn t seen us yet.

I felt a hard object hit the side of my face, but it didn t hurt. Matt was clutching his hand. The object that had hit me was his fist. I grasped, normally when we fight a blow like that would knock me to the ground, but no, I didn t even flinch this time. Something was wrong. 


	3. Phasing

Sam Uley appeared out of nowhere and gave me a stern look and motioned for me to come outside NOW. So I rolled my eyes and walked out the doors, suddenly feeling very sick and shaky once again. Sam walked over to me and sat me down on a bench and then took a seat beside me. "What happened in there today Paul?"

He knew very well what had happened as he had seen the whole thing. He was standing outside the whole damn time. But I decided to play his little game and tell him what happened. "Weelll you see I have been feeling shaky and fevery all week now." He took a sharp intake of breath at this and then let it out slowly. "The boys told me to go home, and I started to rage on them. Yelling at them that no one told me what to do. I immediatly felt bad about myself and stalked out of the cafeteria on my way to go home. I slid down against my locker and my head lolled against the cold hard metal. Out of no where this Matt guy comes up and asks in his stupid little mocking voice, if I was ok. This guys just erks me off to no extreme, and I finally blew up on him. I stood up and all of a sudden all my fever and shakiness was gone, replaced with rage and pent up anger. I started to shake uncontrollably and then I felt the air move rather then see his fist move towards my head. I ducked and heard and felt his fist smash into the lockers. He stepped back ashen faced and stuttering. Then I saw you and came out here and well . . . Um . . . Yeah."

Sam shook his head, I didn't know in anger, resentment, astonishment maybe. He then looked at me and motioned to follow him into the woods. I quietly followed, like a puppy dog. He stopped when we entered a small clearing, turned and looked at me. He had started to explain the old legends of our tribe when I started to vibrate. As in like my whole body shoke so fast that my vision was blurry and it felt like not even the ground was solid anymore. My body seemed to finally give in to the vibrations, and explode. I heard and felt my bones shatter, my vision intensified and I could hear and smell too many sensations all at once. I finally snapped out of it. I looked infront of me and the first thing I saw was a huge black wolf. Like this thing was horse sized and pretty damn scary if I do say so myself. All of a sudden a voice exploded into my brain "I wouldn't be lookign at me like I was horse sized your huge for just changing, you will end up the biggest of us all." Sam Uley had just laughed into my brain, without even moving his mouth. Again he spoke into my brain "It's a Werewolf thing, we can speak in each others brain, but only when in wolf form. It is more for Battle purpose, but it gets really annoying. Now your gonna wanna run home and get clothes, as you just shredded yours all over the forest floor when you phased." He sniggered at this. "When you get to the woods around your house just invision yourself as a human and badaboom you will be human, and also butt naked. Get clothes on and meet me at Jareds he is about to phase. Weird how both you were so close to phasing together."

I rushed home and reached there faster than I thought possible. I figured "Eh, prolly just a Wolf thing."

"Hell Yeah it is."

"Damn that was gonna get annoying fast."

"Told you so HAHAHAHA!!"

I quickly phased back and streaked to the house. I smashed into a wall with my momentum, which of course dented the wall. "Great, Just FUCKING great!."

I threw on new pants and a t-shirt they fit all to tight for me, it was prolly the whole Werewolf thing. Cause when I looked at my self in the mirror, my muscles all stood out against my t-shirt, and the bulge that was normally in my pants was alot bigger too. No I didn't have a hradon, I just happened to be F&^#*&G HUGE.

I stepped into my sneakers ran off in the direction of my garage, for my pride and joy, my baby. My Very large, very black, very sexy motorcycle. I gunned it once and it sprang to life beneath me. I backed it slowly out of the garage and onto the road. I then sped off towards Jareds house, and new wolf for the pack. 


	4. 3 Words

On the road towards Jareds I had a weird sensation go through my body, like another paice was being added to the puzzle. My body tingled and white clouded the edge of my vision, I saw a vision with a small clearign and paws on the forest floor. I immediatly leaned forward on my bike and raced down the road.

When I reached Jareds there was a feirce howling going on outside in the woods by his house I carefully took off all my clothes and tied the pants on a chord around my ankle so I would have them later, the shirt and boxers I laid on my bike. I ran to the woods and phased once I was out of sight to the human eye. Again my body exploded and my senses sharpened, but this time it didn't hurt as bad. The howling was loud and painfull, I listened carefully and ran towards the source of the pained and aginized howling.

I reached again a small clearing, the same one from my vision. Two huge wolfs looked at me simulataniously and growled. Then Sam realized who I was and his expression softened and motioned me to come closer. The other wolf looked at me and crouched into a hunting stance, but he looked really scared. The hair on his back was arched up and he was puffed up trying to make himself look really big, he swtill looked small to me. This new wolf was a deep, rich, chocolaty brown. Deep brown eyes matched his coat and they glinted with feirce determination. Sam phased back and grabbed the cutoffs around his ankle and shimmied them on."Jared, I am Paul I promise. You need to think about yourself human again, Sam is gonna go run and get you some clothes, since you just shredded yours. I just need you to think about your human self and you will Phase back. Sam and I will explain everything."

I phased and put my pants on. I really needed new pants I was just cut the bottoms off though. Sam was right it was just so much easier. I took them back off phased and cut the bottoms off with my claws. "Geeze those things are sharp." By the time Sam got back Jared had phased back and was sitting there curled in a ball. I was standing in cutoff jeans admiring my new body.

I had to admit I looked gorgeous, deep russet colored skin, covered my thick roopey muscles that pulled and stretched when I flexed them. I had the perfect pecs and 8 pack that I had alwayd imagined. They led down to a perfect V just above the waistband of my Levi jeans. And to think I always thought I looked before.

Jared stood up and put on the cutoff Sam had fashioned for him, from a pair of old jeans. We all walked back to the house and sat in the living room. Once we had tolf Jaed about all the local legends and how they turned out to be true. I stood up to go home and sleep, when a new vision racked my body. This time I sat down on the floor and laned against the kitchen counter. "I was in Jacobs room, the place was torn to shreds and Big russet colored Paws sat on the floor in front of me." The white again crowded my vision and I felt another peice being added to the puzzle.

I stood up and told Sam exactly what had just happened. He stood up walked over to me and said 3 words that changed my life forever. 


	5. Finding Bella

Those 3 words had stunned me into silence and awe. The 3 words that desperately changed my outlook on life and my perspective into a pack setting. I was now in control. Yes, the 3 words Sam had spoken were "You're the Alpha." He said it with such deliberation and convincingness that I knew I just had to step up and take it.

Sam had gone on to explain that the Alpha was always the largest in the pack, they were biggest and best in everything. Imprinting, which was finding our soulmates, fighting, loudest, best looking, and of course carrying on the Werewolf gene. He also explained that the Alpha was able to see visions of others when they phased for the first time so that it was easy for us to find them and QUICK. WOW it was alot for me to take on in like 5 seconds but ok here goes nothing.

After I had recovered from the shock enough to get my thought in order and spit a sentence out of my mouth, everyone was looking at me expectantly. Of course, I was Alpha, I had to tell them what to do. So automatically I panicked, the responsibility was all mine to tell these what and what not to do. But my Alpha instincts took over and I immediately went into action. "All right we need to get to Jakes' and now. He is probably freaking right now, I know I did." We ran out the door stripped and tied the cutoffs around our ankles and sprinted off towards Jacob and what lay ahead.

When we arrived at Jake's the whole house was dead silent. I had Sam phase down so he could look normal when we walked into the house. This was also so we could get the doors open. Sam was first into the house, I followed a close second, the house just vibrated anger and rage, making it hard for me to control myself. I ran up to Jake's room with Sam on my heels. He flew open the door and there sat Jacob. Well Jacobs wolf. He was a deep russet bronze color, his eyes were full of pain, but still the muddy puddle color. I had to admit he was big, barely fit in the room, and he had pushed himself all the way back into the corner.

I heard a whimper, that I knew wasn't Jacob. Jacobs mind was filled with regret and pain. I immediately walked into the room and stood in front of him. There was a terrified scream behind me. I turned on my haunches and what I saw scared me to death, and filled me with love at the same time. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life. Brown, wavy hair that fell to above her breasts. Her eyes were a gorgeous steel gray that matched the color of my fur coat perfectly. Oh God those eyes. I took one look and was trapped, my world faded away to black, she was the only color. It just felt right, that for the first time something other than my own will held me to the earth, this one thing was her. She was all that mattered now. Sam had phased and the white clouded the edge of my vision but not her. I could vaguely hear Sam in my mind telling Jacob to think human thoughts and about him being human so he could phase back and we would talk about this. Sam handed him a pair of jeans as soon as he was phased and Jacob quickly put them on. I walked out of the room to phase and put on my cut offs.

When I returned I smelled blood, not alot but just enough to purge the air of Jake's' tiny room. I looked at the boys but no one was bleeding, I turned to the girl. She had a small bite mark on her arm just above her fore arm, right were the veins touched the surface. There was a large round indent of teeth marks, not human teeth but dog. A dog had bit her. NO it had been Jacob, when he phased he had bit her. OH SHIT!!!

I reached under her and picked her up. She was as light as a feather, her smell was heavenly a mix of white chocolate, cherries and vanilla. It was almost enough to wipe me off my feet. I set her down on the couch and grabbed Jake's First Aid kit from under the sink.

"Hi, my name is Paul, the other two are Jared and Sam. I assume you already know Jake." It was a big speech for me into someone that I barely knew.

BPOV

Jake and I had been sitting on his bed when I told him that I was crushing on this awesomely cute guy named Paul Meraz from the Res. I had seen him in the auto mechanics, when Charlie had sent me for motor oil. He helped me around the store and talked about school and friends.

The bed started to shake and I looked at Jake he was a vibratign blurry shape. Suddenly he exploded from his body I was thrown against the far wall in his room knocking over all his CDs and DVDs. I looked up and standing in Jakes place was a large Russet colored wolf. It jumped forward and bite me right on the arm where my veins reached the surface. It hurt so bad I whimpered and screamed. Jake crouched low into the corner on the other side of the room from me just staring.

The door was thrown inwards missing my body by mere inches. In pounced another wolf thing, this one was an amazing Silver color that just happened to match the color of my eyes, he only made it look so much better. He had white cocks that reached to what would have been his elbows. He turned to face me and his eyes were the most brilliant blue, they accented his coat bringing out the luminous blue shine in Jake room. Wait OMG those eyes, I instantly felt a pull towards this wolf thing, like I knew him but wanted so much more.

A man was inside the room by Jake well what was Jake. Jake shivered and collapsed back into his body, a very naked body. The man thrust a pair of pants at him which he quickly covered up with. He then stood up and walked out of his room, without a word to me.

In walked a very sexy muscled, faced, body hell his voice was even sexy. Paul Meraz was the boy I knew I would never have. We had talked in the mechanic store for a whiel but hell doesn't everybody do that in a small town. But with a bod like his he probably had a GF, but he leaned over me and picked me up bridal style. He was arefull not to drop or squeeze me to hard, he walked me towards the kitchen but set me down on a couch in the living room and looked into my eyes


	6. Telling Bells

PPOV

Jacob stepped into the kitchen, his face was ashen and I could tell that he was shaken by his encounter and what he had done that afternoon. I mean come on, he BIT her WTF!! Seriously Jake control your emotions man. But then again Jake had always been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. We all knew that someday it would come back and bite him in the ass and today it did.

Bella kept looking at me expectantly, like she wanted me to tell her what had just happened. Of course that would be in my job description wouldn't it. So I took her outside and sat her on a stump in Jake's' backyard. I started slowly warming up to tell her the biggest secret in La Push history.

"Okay Bella, I assume that Jake told you all about the Legends, you know where Quilluettes are supposedly descended from wolves. She replied with a small but confident "Yeah of course."

I went on "Okay well all you have heard is 100% completely true. You saw Jake phase today, you see we only phase hen we are angry it doesn't just happen. You must have done something to provoke him, do you have any idea what that might have been?"

She replied in a voice so small and shaky I could barely hear her, even with dog hearing. "y-yo-you."

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. Did she really just say that. Did she really say I was the subject when Jake had phased on her. Yeah, I guess that would do it. Jake had liked Bella since 3rd grade. So when he heard that she was crushing on me he turned into a shaking ball of fur, claws, teeth and rage. I pushed her further wanting to know more about what she had said. "Ok Bella, in order to find what made Jake phase I need to know exactly what you said, or close to it."

She started confident but still quiet and ashamed. "Well we were talking about my new truck and the parts that I had needed, so I started talking about my adventure into the auto mechanic shop to get the parts that I needed." I remember this, I didn't notice her the first time but I did talk to her for a while. "You helped me find what I needed and get checked out. Then we talked for a while about my truck, school and friends. Remember?" I nodded yes and motioned for her to continue. "Well I was telling Jake about how handsome and hot I thought you were." With this she started to blush and stutter. "You had amazing Russet colored skin that was stretched tight over you muscles. Which are nothing compared to what they are now. Must be a wolf phase thing." She held up her hand to silence me before I could tell her yes. "Your eyes were and amazing milk chocolate brown that matched my hair. I think its ironic how your eyes are the color of my hair and my eyes are the color of your fur when you are phased. Before you tell me anything more I have one question that I must have answered all the rest don't matter."

"Okay ask away, I will tell you anything you need to know." Come on she was my imprint, why wouldn't I tell her.

"I wanna know why I feel a pull towards you. It's like strings are attached to my heart and you hold them in your hands. The pulling sensation is like you are reeling me in like a fish. I feel an ache when you are out of the room and I desire to be with you again. And when you picked me up to carry me, an electric shock went through my body. It didn't hurt it was pleasurable, like it was telling me thats where I was meant to be for the rest of my life. WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?" She ended in a screaming demand.

I felt a need to tell her and of course I would. "Well . . Um . . There is sort of this thing called imprinting. It helps us find our soul mate for the rest of life. It makes us stronger, including the wolf gene. Kind of like in our bodies. We may never know this person and someday walk into them and CLICK it's all there. It could be someone we hate, and the time you see them after you phase BAM your now perfect for each other. Being with each other is like breathing or eating or drinking. It is all natural and the other person can feel it too. When you first see them, everything else in the world goes blurry and black and white. It is like this person is the only color and the only thing that you can focus on. They become gravity, it's like they are the only thing that is holding you to the earth. And when an Imprint dies so does the wolf. The will look sick and get weaker, they will disappear suddenly. A couple of weeks later the pack ill find you out on patrol deader than a rock. It is all for love. Think of us like penguins, we mate for life.

She let out a small "Oh." Followed by a small explanation of why not you. "Paul no way, you can not be my Imprint, I am like a danger magnet, there is no way you can keep yourself safe and watch over me. Especially the whole I die, You die thing. I am a risk, when you Imprinted on me you chose to become risked. You need to appoint a Beta, especially since you already Imprinted to me. Even though I am a total creep magnet."

"Bella, calm down. Nothing matters but us. I will keep you safe I promise you that. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy and have the best life possible. And as fro the creep magnet I will keep you away from them. So let's see you live next to the Clearwater's so you will be going to school on the Res right?"

"Yeah, thats right. I am a senior, what about you??"

"Senior as well, hopefully we have classes together, but if not you will meet every one else. Most people are nice but some can be assholes. Jared, Dave and Aaron are Seniors as well. I will introduce you to them on Monday. Jake is a Junior, but child genius so he will probably show up in some of our classes. But lets worry about that later, for now lets go into the house."

Bella stood up put her hands around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I groaned inwardly and moved my lips with hers. I licked at her lower lip and she granted me access. We were totally into a heated make out session when Jake walked out to come get us. "HOLY SHIT, what the FUCK Bella. I thought you liked me, now I find you out here sucking face with Paul!"

I felt Bella pull away from me, I looked and there was tears streaming down her face. These tears were from Jacobs stinging words, I wiped them off with my thumb and then turned on Jake. "Jacob Ryan Black, you had no reason to treat her like that. Instead of just yelling at her, calm down think it out and then if you still can't figure it our ask questions. You hurt Bella emotionally, and you need to apologize for that, you also need to think about what your saying before you say it. Billy or Charlie would not of been pleased with the string of profanities that just came out of your mouth. And I just Imprinted on Bella, you know how rare that is. I am sorry for your loss, I truly am Jacob. You know as well as I do that we can't control who we imprint on. Please don;t try to get in the way. You two had something and I realize that, but it wasn't meant to be. If it was you would have Imprinted on her the moment you phased. As for biting her, I will have to talk to Billy and the Elders about what that does. I don't remember anything about it."

I grabbed Bella's hand, she was looking at me in awe. She followed me inside and Jake soon followed. He walked over to her and started to apologize, I left the room to go wash my face and give them privacy. When I got back they were hugging, it upset me but I realized that the had been close to dating when this had happened. They would always remain close friends, I shouldn't change that it would only break her heart. She truly belonged to me anyways. It was getting dark and Bella needed to go home. I picked her up and hoisted her over my shoulder, with her protesting the whole way. I sat her down on my bike handed her a spare helmet and the leather Jacket that I now longer needed. We sped off in the direction of her house. We were there in no time, due to the speed of my bike, and the short trip. I helped her off, told her to keep the jacket and walked her to the front steps. We kissed, again it was long and passionate, not lust or desire but love and devotion. The door opened and Charlie cleared his throat. We broke apart and Bela hurried into the house and up the stairs, with a goodnight Paul thrown over her shoulder.

Charlie just stood in the door frame, looking interestingly at me. "You have got a lot of explaining to do boy, but it will have to wait for tomorrow, I am plum tuckered out. It is way past my bed time, with that he slammed the door in my face and I heard a muffled "Goodnight Paul" in a very girly voice imitation, followed by Chalies typical grumbling. I jumped off the steps still floating on cloud nine. I gunned my engine and took off towards my house.


	7. Running Away

BPOV

I heard Charlie talking to Paul and the first thought through my head was "Oh shit, Charlie is gonna shoot him"

I then heard a Charlie imitation of me saying 'goodnight Paul' and then some typical Charlie grumbling.

I went to bed with Paul on the brain. I was his soulmate, his imprint, his one true love. I could not believe that someone so hot could want to be my love. Not to mention the fact that I was totally a creep magnet and completely clumsy.

With all that running through my head I promptly fell asleep. Sometime in the night, I felt the bed sink lower, and I rolled over into a pair of warm arms. The touch was all I needed to know that it was Paul, so I snuggled in closer for warmth and fell asleep on his chest.

I woke up to my bed moving, it was going up and down. When my cheek connected with hot skin, I knew instantly that it was Paul. Then I remembered last night, the touch that sent pleasure waves racing throughout my body. I rolled over just to make sure it was him. Sure enough 100% hard, chiseled, handsome man was lying in my bed with nothing but a pair of shorts on. Charlie would kill me if he ever saw this under his roof. . .

CHARLE! He might still be in the house, what if checks in on me.

Paul mumbled "Charlie left about 25 minutes ago, said something about grabbing doughnuts on his way to work. Never looked through your door." With that he rolled over and fell back asleep. I took a clean pair of Spandex and a sports bra to the bathroom with me, grabbing a fluffy towel from the closet on my way by. I showered quickly, slipped into the comfy clothes, and walked back to my room to go back to bed with Paul.

When I arrived in my room, my bed was no longer occupied, and I could smell the coffee brewing downstairs. Good move Paul, but buddy you are on your own, I am going back to bed with a good book. Not that I needed to wait long, soon Paul moved back into bed and set mine and his cup of coffee on the nightstand, he curled his arms around me and stuck his head in the crook of my neck and started to read with me. Within the first 3 pages he looked at me incredulously and stated, flat faced "Romeo and Juliet are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious Pauly, I have to figure out this whole soulmate principle. What I am supposed to do, how I am supposed to act, that sort of thing."

He just rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to me.

I continued reading and sometime I must have fallen asleep because I woke up shivering and alone in bed. I realized that I was covered in blankets when I had fallen asleep without them. I rolled over and found a note on my pillow.

My Bella;

When you awake I will be gone. I just want you to know, that I did not want to leave you. Sam called us to a meeting.

Meet me at First Beach at 3pm. Look forward to seeing you again!

~Paul~

P.S. You look amazing!

I smiled as I read the note and looked at my phone. 2:15 I just barely had enough time to get ready. I took a curler to my hair so that I could create ringlets in my naturally curly hair. I did the basic make up, and put on a pair of dark wash jeans, my converse and threw a North Face sweatshirt on over my tanktop.

I rushed out to my truck and gunned the 20 something year old engine, I forced it into reverse and got myself on the highway to La Push. I was driving down the old highway singing to the radio and thinking of Paul. I can't believe I got so lucky, Paul was everything every girl dreamed about, he was handsome, charming, had the rough and tugged look that so many men tried to achieve, and he was sweet and caring. What else could I ask for?

As I reached La Push I quickly turned and headed for First Beach, I made all the correct turns and quickly found the small parking lot. I parked my behemoth of a truck and jumped out making sure to grab the duffle that I kept in my truck for beach days. It held my sea foam green bikini, a black towel, sun screen, and a change of clothes. I headed down to the beach and sat down on a large chunk of driftwood and waited. I still had 5 minutes when the hair on the back of my neck picked up and a chill ran down my arms. I snuggled in tighter to my sweater and huddled down on the driftwood. I heard steps in the sand and turned to find none other than Jake. He had a sorrowful and somber look on his face, he walked closer and I could see tracks of tears through his dirt stained face. My immediate thought was Charlie, I stood quickly and rushed to Jake, "Jake what's wrong, please tell me Jake." He choked out in a strangled voice one word that constricted around my heart and sent tears immediately to my eyes. "Paul"

I collapsed in the sand. I had only had him for such a small amount of time and now he was gone, my small amount of light in this dark place and now I was shrouded in a cloak of dark mist and shadows. I vaguely felt a set of warm arms pick me and carry me to the truck but all I could think about was Paul. What happened? Why had Jake looked so somber? How would I handle it if he was gone?

I don't remember the trip to Emily and Sam's only that I was there in their living room with a blanket and a hot cup of cocoa. Emily was beside me rubbing my back and Jake was on the other side of me his large warm hand on my thigh rubbing small circles with his thumb. I didn't think just spoke out loud "Where is Paul and what happened?"

Every single head in the house snapped around to look at me, shocked by my sudden outburst.

Sam walked over and kneeled down so he was eye level in front of me. "Bella I need you to be strong right now, Paul needs you to be strong. He has no idea what he is doing and how much it could hurt you, all he knows is his own pain." Sam took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Bella, Paul's dad died when he was little leaving him with only his mother, she made up for Paul's dad being gone by spending as much with her son as she could. Paul has always been a momma's boy even after he turned. But Bella there is no easy way to say this, Paul's mom died." It was my turn to draw in a shaky breath and let the tears roll. But still Sam went on "Bella that's not the worst part, Paul ran off with his ex girlfriend. Bella I am so sorry."

When Sam said this I saw red, I didn't collapse like the boys thought I would I stood up and saw red, Jared just so happened to be in my line of vision as well as Paul's best friend. "JARED!" I roared. "How could you let him do this, you knew exactly how this would affect us!" At this point I was shaking un controllably.

"Shit Sam get her out of the house she looks like she is gonna phase."

Sam picked me up and threw me out of the house but I landed on my feet, something entirely new to me, I was still shaking and everything was blurry. And suddenly something inside me snapped, and I mean literally it felt like my bones were exploding. I barley heard Quil saying "Shit guys look at the color!"

When I opened my eyes everything was magnified, I could hear every breath and mumble as clearly as a thunderclap. I looked down and saw golden brown paws. Great I am a fucking wolf just what I needed. But as I rolled my shoulders they felt different to heavy and sort of uncontrolled. The boys gasped, and Sam went white as a sheet, if that was even possible for an Indian. I tried to talk but it just came out as barks and growls. Okay think human, think nice things, think home.

Once I felt human again I looked around, Emily handed me a sun dress and I quickly put it on. Turning to Sam I was quick to ask "Okay Sam whats going on here?"

"Well Bella there is a legend about one of our kind that will be born with wings, our one true ruler. The ruler will be able to bridge the gap between our enemies and make us a stronger pack. See Bella this ruler is half Quilluette and half Makah, the 2 strongest tribes in the Washington area. Bella I think it is high time you and Charlie had a talk about your heritage and what you really are."

"Sam, what the fuck am I supposed to do about this, I am a wolf with wings, I am a Pegasus. No take that back I am a Wolfagus!" The boys got a chuckle out of this till I death glared them.

It was Jake who spoke "Ummm Bells do you know when you do that your eyes flash red, its really creepy". Great another thing to add to the creepy Bella list.


End file.
